


LNFIL

by Luwooults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Just adding some in the luwoo tag, Luwoo ending, M/M, Some sideships idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwooults/pseuds/Luwooults
Summary: Don’t ask me anythingI can’t give you an answerWe’re so happy as we are right nowDon’t try to have meLet’s just stay like thisYou’re making it more painful, why?





	LNFIL

_6pm._

 

Rush hour. Corporate slaves are starting to get off from work, students ending their classes and more people going out at night. Tis a Friday, traffic congestion overpowered the entire city and the feeling of annoyance depicts every person’s face. However, somewhere outside one of the city school grounds lie a group of friends who doesn’t seem to care at all.

 

Part of their routine is to stroll around the city every Friday night trying to look for places to eat cheap, or if lucky, they go out drinking. Let’s just say tonight was one of those lucky evenings—or not. Jaehyun received an extra pay from his part time job earning a dramatic clap from his friends. Subsequently an act of bribery followed, having Jaehyun treat them to the nearest and _wallet-friendly_ bar.

 

The group which initially consisted of 4 young males now turned into 6 after two years. Having additional members to the clique brought more excitement to their dynamics. Sicheng never had any regrets introducing Jungwoo and Ten to the bunch and thankfully they all immediately clicked after sharing the same interests. Though someone might (not) be attracted to one of them the first time.

Johnny being the eldest carries the whole group like a pro. He is someone who navigates the sanity of the team. He knows how to play along but also foresees any breach coming; albeit he is more inclined into having fun. Being closest with Ten in an instant, they formed a duo that has become unstoppable as ever. Ten, the other who completes the duo, is a very admirable and charming one. He brings life to the party but at the same time ensures to be a shoulder to cry on. Ten also realistically closed the gap between the group through his wit and glamour. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is almost perfect. Almost because he is human. He tackles insecurities like a battle ground—constructively. The perspective he embodies often radiates with glory and positivity. Jaehyun seems to unveil everything about Sicheng because unlike him, Sicheng often stays mum about his uncertainties. Labeled as someone who always says _YES_ , the group is bewildered about the young man’s delicate persona; making them create a fenced sanctuary to protect him.

 

Meanwhile, the other new addition to the group Jungwoo makes everything aligned. He defies emphatic confrontations specially when it’s about himself. Like a quicksand, Jungwoo has a deep rooted afflicting misery that once you step in, there is no way for you to step out. This is something that the group might dwell in the future, or maybe, one of them will. Finally, there’s Yukhei. He is bold. He always speaks his mind and is a no nonsense type. His friends often come to him to seek for his thoughts like a mind game. He loves it. He likes it when his brain is puzzled. It’s like an alternate realm is being circuited from his nerves to his core. He enjoys reading people like an open book; with their deep, imprudent desires and havoc that only him wants to understand.

 

_8pm._

 

They settled inside the small room at the bar with drinks that university students always opt for due to its price. The room wasn’t grand, but still everything they wanted can be of reach.

 

 _“Jae you are the man of the night. It’s been a while since we drank like this”_ Johnny announced.

 

 _“Don’t expect much”_ Jaehyun shrugged. _“This is going to be the first and last time I’m paying.”_

 

 _“Boohoo. You want to be a successful model in the future, right? Of course you’d get to treat us again sooner or later”_ Sicheng hissed.

 

The night went on and more drinks were consumed. Alcohol filled their system, jokes were being thrown in the room and a lot of mocking expressions resulted to boisterous laughter all over the place. However, there was one silent man who observes them. He was drinking, but he wasn’t intoxicated. He acts as if he is absorbing all the details being blasted across the room, when suddenly he notices that he wasn’t alone. Someone in the group has been observing too; _NO crush that out._ Rather, someone has been eyeing on him, specifically.

 

 _“What are you thinking? Are you planning to murder all of us one day? Because it seemed like it”._ Yukhei whispered.

 

He continued. _“Mind you, we have cameras everywhere. So you better cease that operation. You’re going to get caught sooner or later”_

 

 _“Crazy”._ Jungwoo cursed under his breath. He was taken aback. How long has Yukhei been checking on him? His mind was everywhere. He was with them but his thoughts drifted to a parallel universe. He didn’t expect the other to call him out. Jungwoo was about to speak when he felt fingers tapped his shoulder.

 

 _“I was just kidding, unless I was right”._ Yukhei chuckled. _“You better focus. Sicheng and Jae are already quite tipsy while Johnny and Ten suddenly disappeared”._

 

 _“I’m. Focused”._ He defended. _“Yeah, whatever. But I guess it’s time for us to head home now”._

 

 

_Midnight._

 

They all decided to call it a night. In his room, Jungwoo’s mind boggled at the scene earlier. The stare Yukhei gave him was different. It was inquiring and inviting. Sure they conversed multiple times and he can say they are the closest of the bunch; but a muddle was somewhat invented all throughout his gaze. For the first time, Jungwoo has never been so dreadful.

 

Yukhei couldn’t sleep that night too. The wandering thoughts of how Jungwoo blankly looked at everything fuelled his curiosity. When he first met him, he already quasi detected that the other got something inside him. Something that he isn’t open to share just yet. A lot of instances made Yukhei conclude to this assumption, and tonight was no exception.

 

_What are you trying to hide from me Kim Jungwoo?_

 

 

 ____________________________

_Don’t ask me anything_

_I can’t give you an answer_

_We’re so happy as we are right now_

_Don’t try to have me_

_Let’s just stay like this_

_You’re making it more painful, why?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So uuhh after 11283 years I’m back to writing fics again I guess. Please bear with my shitty writing :( I won’t be able to update regularly due to uni but I’ll try my best. I apologize in advance if this is ugly :( lol Thank you.


End file.
